Herbicide compositions are often characterized according to both the identity of the active ingredient which they contain, and by the mode by which the active ingredient causes vegetation necrosis. Generally, most herbicides cause vegetation necrosis by interfering with one or more vital biological processes essential to the vegetation's survival. Yet, before the active ingredient of a herbicide can interfere with such biological processes, the active ingredient must somehow be absorbed into the vegetation. Unfortunately, this absorption is often hindered by the chemical nature of the active ingredient. Accordingly, in addition to active ingredients, most herbicide compositions also include other components, commonly termed adjuvants, that enhance the performance and absorption of the active ingredient.
Various types of adjuvants useful as components of formulations useful in agriculture are known in the art. However, the literature appears to lack any reference to the use of alkylene carbonates as adjuvants. While alkylene carbonates have been known and available in commercial quantities for over fifty years, they have only recently found use in some limited chemical systems as solvents. Alkylene carbonates have many characteristics that make them excellent solvents. For example, they are environmentally-friendly, biodegradable, and have a relatively low VOC rating. Further, the polarity of a blend containing an alkylene carbonate solvent may be custom-tailored by formulating the blend with other alkylene carbonates. Alkylene carbonates also have a low toxicity, high boiling point and high flash points, which taken together means that they may be generally regarded as being safe solvent systems.
One aspect of the present invention is directed toward the use of alkylene carbonate as adjuvants in agriculturally useful formulations. In another aspect the present invention is directed at compositions of matter useful in agriculture which comprise alkylene carbonates. Another aspect of the present invention is directed at methods of controlling unwanted vegetation or pests using such compositions. The inclusion of alkylene carbonates in agriculturally useful compositions improves the bioefficacy of such compositions.